


Sentimental

by OrbitWhite



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bad Puns, Gen, Pesterlog, Typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrbitWhite/pseuds/OrbitWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy has "mprtant words!" to say. Dirk is unamused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentimental

**Author's Note:**

> Roxy's typos were authentic, sort of. I had to wear gloves, close my eyes, look away and type at about twice the speed I'm used to before I could actually manage to make a bad enough typo. It's very difficult for me to type badly. It hurt to do so. It was worth it.  
> (I think.)  
> P.S., I'm not bothering with colors for now, but if you want to see this in its full technicolor glory you can go here: http://orbitwhite.livejournal.com/2280.html

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began bothering timaeusTestified [TT]

TG: hhaaaaayyyyy  
TG: dirky dik dirkirk dir kdrick dirk diiiikryhyyyyyyy  
TG: lol kirk  
TG: bes typo  
TG: *bestr  
TG: *fuck  
TG: xmon i know youre here  
TG: *there but hewre works too  
TG: *hewre  
TG: fukkit  
TG: come on strokm dont let mew down  
TG: ^lol mew  
TG: i gots words to say!  
TG: mprtant words!

TT: Are they ever anything but?

TG: noep  
TG: but these words r SPESHUL  
TG: and no ikm not hitrting on u

TT: I would hope not. That sounds as unpleasant as it is perplexing.

TG: o harrdy har  
TG: see hoe much im laffin  
TG: *lol how

TT: No, I don't. I can't see you at all, in fact, something that is relevant in two ways.

TG: PFFFffffffffffffffff  
TG: wateva  
TG: i jiust wated to sAYT  
TG: *many typos  
TG: .............,,  
TG: .............................................  
TG: ...  
TG: o come on jirky  
TG: *dirky  
TG: *no wsAIT JERKY  
TG: wops cajps

TT: Come on what?

TG: nio sense of darma  
TG: lived a littttleeeeee  
TG: *lice  
TG: ^ smore like it

TT: Lalonde uses CONFOUND! It's super effective!  
TT: I have been bested in this battle of sense. I simply cannot comprehend a lice of darma.

TG: le sign  
TG: ur trakin care of us  
TG: makin plans  
TG: keepin ur chill  
TG: its nice ok

TT: Well,  
TT: You certainly don't make it easy, but I appreciate the sentiment.

TG: and  
TG: above akk  
TG: *all  
TG: ...  
TG: u take it all in stride...r.

Dirk's straight face immediately gave way to a pained cringe. It was unavoidable, really; a blow that powerful could be dealt with in no other way. No pokerface in the world could remain stoic after something so unfathomably shitty.

For a while, he said nothing. There was nothing that could be said, so he let the silence speak for itself. After a brief pause, he could see strings of "lol" repeated and rearranged. The fact that no other letter presented itself spoke volumes.

TG: lol  
TG: llolololoololloolol  
TG: lol lol lol  
TG: cmon it was greta

TT: No.

timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

TG: fuk

**Author's Note:**

> This pun has become an in-joke among friends, usually in response to something painful. We can't really get much worse than this, and I'm proud to have started it.


End file.
